Breaking Boundaries
by scorp-luvs-rose-4eva
Summary: When an ancient, secret contract is found concerning Rose and Scorpius, their families soon find out that their relationship is not as it seems. Disclaimer: I only wish I owned this brilliant series, but I don't. : Enjoy my manipulation of JKR's characters!


She walked quietly down the halls, looking this way and that, making sure she wasn't seen. The door appeared across from the familiar tapestry and she opened it and stepped inside.

"Finally." The boy said from the couch in front of the fire. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

The girl laughed. "If anyone can make it somewhere in the middle of the night without being caught, it's me." She walked over to the couch, climbing on top of the boy, her knees on either side of his legs, without hesitation.

"You're being forward today." The boy growled, grabbing her hips with his hands.

"Well, who knows when we're going to see each other again?" The girl replied, her hair falling to the sides of her face as the boy pulled the elastic out.

He then threaded his fingers into it and brought her mouth to his, running his tongue upon her lips almost immediately. She responded eagerly, grinding her hips into his and opening her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Without pulling his mouth from hers, he rolled them over so he was on top of her and dragged his hands around her neck to start unbuttoning her shirt. She did the same, feverishly fumbling with the buttons of his and eventually pushing it over his shoulders. When he had ridded her of her shirt and socks, the boy pulled his lips from hers and kissed down her neck, stopping to suck on her collarbone and she moaned, reaching for his belt. Without warning, he pulled his mouth away and grabbed her hands.

"I..." He began, but she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Please. I want to. I love you." The girl said, looking into his eyes.

He looked at her swollen lips, her messed up hair, her flushed face, and kissed her. "I love you, too." He murmured against her lips, letting her hands go and groaning as she dragged them down his stomach to his belt again. He reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and kissing his way down her body as he reached for her skirt. She moaned and they lost themselves in each other, reveling in the love that was so sweet, but so deadly.

When they were done, he pulled her body against his, conjuring a blanket with his wand and letting it fall over them.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you, too." She murmured back. "What are we going to do after we leave school?"

"I don't know."

"We'll have to tell our parents sometime soon."

"I know."

"They won't be happy."

"I know." The boy closed his eyes and pulled her tighter against him. "But it doesn't matter. I choose you, but I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." She repeated. She didn't want to be faced with that decision.

Rose Weasley stepped off of the Hogwarts Express for the last time, taking a breath and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Rosie!" A man called, and she opened her eyes and squealed as she ran forward and threw herself at her father. "There's my little girl." He put her down after a moment and she gave him a reproving look.

"I graduated from Hogwarts, Daddy. I'll always be your little girl, but just remember I'm not so little anymore. And don't call me Rosie." Rose replied, giving him another hug as he laughed. She didn't notice how strained he seemed.

"Dad, where's my hug?" The red-headed boy that was her brother stood with his arms crossed jokingly off to the side.

Ron Weasley hugged his son as Rose went to her mother and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mum." Rose replied, smiling.

"Come on, Ronald, let's go home."

The family walked out to the car that Ron had technically cheated his way into so many years ago and climbed in, talking and laughing.

Rose held up her façade for most of the day, but was relieved to finally be able to go up to her room at the end of the night. Her mother had made all her favorites for dinner and desert, much to Hugo's displeasure, and they'd talked about the year over dinner. Her mother had asked her how she thought her N.E.W.T.'s had gone, and Rose replied happily, believing she had done quite well.

But the minute she closed the door behind her she walked briskly to the majestic black owl sitting on her bed post and untied the letter, opening it eagerly and smiling for real this time.

Missing you already. Floo at midnight. I'll be waiting. Love you.

The note was brief but Rose smiled happily, picking up a book from her bookshelf and settling down to read until midnight.

"We can't keep it from her any longer." Hermione Weasley whispered to her husband, pulling a tank top over her head and getting into their bed.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I just couldn't tell her tonight." Ron replied, pulling off his shirt and sliding under the covers next to his wife. "She was finally home...and I didn't want to drop the bomb right when she got here. Besides, Ferret Boy said he was waiting until tomorrow to break the news as well." Ron finished his thought with a scowl and Hermione sighed.

"Oh, Ron...she'll be horrified." She whispered, sliding up next to her husband.

"We'll get through it." Ron replied firmly, pulling his wife into his body. "No matter what happens."

Scorpius Malfoy was anxious. He was sitting quietly in his room, listening for the footsteps of his parents going to bed, but he still heard them laughing down in the living room. It was 11:30.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, he heard their laughs quiet and their footsteps travel to the opposite side of Malfoy Manor. Letting out a sigh of relief, Scorpius got to his feet and walked down the stairs into the living room to wait.

She stepped out of the fireplace at the stroke of midnight, in a sweatshirt and shorts, a grin on her face as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Hello, Rosie." Scorpius grinned, hugging her tightly. Letting her go, he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him and casting a silencing charm with his wand.

"Hey, Scorpius. How was the afternoon without me?" Rose grinned, pulling off her sweatshirt and sitting on his bed, leaning against the pillows. She looked around a moment, taking in the elegant green and silver upholstery and decoration.

"It was painful." Scorpius replied, clutching his heart exaggeratedly.

"I felt the same way." Rose sighed, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Seriously..." Scorpius said, sitting next to her on his bed. "I missed you. I'm going to miss you a lot this summer. We can't do this every night."

"I know." Rose swallowed. "We should just tell them. But I'm afraid to."

"Me too." Scorpius replied, wrapping his arms around his secret girlfriend and pulling her close.

"My mom might warm up to the idea...but Daddy...he's not going to be happy." Rose whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Same." Scorpius replied, easing them down so they were laying on the mattress facing each other.

"I love you, no matter what." Rose murmured.

"I love you, too. No matter what." Scorpius replied sincerely. He kissed her lovingly and then pulled her close as they fell asleep in one another's arms.

Rose woke with a start at 5:30 the next morning. She gasped when she picked up Scorpius' watch from the bedside table and saw the time.

"Scorpius, wake up!" She whispered, shaking him.

"Wh-what?" Scorpius sat up and looked around wildly, his eyes landing on Rose and his mouth breaking into a smile. "Well, hello, gorgeous." Without letting her speak, he leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss. Rose forgot about leaving.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Rose gasped.

"Scorpius, I have to go." She whispered frantically.

"Why?" Scorpius whined, grabbing her hand. "Don't go."

Rose giggled, kissing him quickly and getting to her feet. "My parents will murder me if they get up and I'm not there."

"How can they murder you if you're not there?" Scorpius replied with a grin.

"Seeing as I'd have to return sometime, they'd find a way. Now...can I use the Floo?"

"Yeah." Scorpius said sadly, hugging her and kissing her quickly again. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. I love you."

"Love you."

Rose winked at him and silently went down the stairs, jumping into the fireplace and appearing in her living room a minute later. Then she stepped out cautiously and tiptoed upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her with a sigh. Oh, how she loved him. Grabbing a book, she sat down to read for an hour or so, until her mum woke up, and accidentally fell asleep.

Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Hugo Weasley, and Albus, James, and Lily Potter were sitting at Ron's kitchen table the next morning.

"It's real, Ron." Harry said solemnly. "I really didn't believe you for a minute, but...it's real."

"I told you, Ron." Hermione said with a sigh, sitting next to her husband.

"It's not fair." Lily said indignantly.

"I'm going to kill him." James growled.

Harry looked up sharply at his son. "That's not the way approach things."

And the table exploded. All the while, Albus Potter leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"Morning, guys." The table went silent as Rose entered the kitchen and yawned. "Not that I mind, but what are you guys doing here?"

"Well..." Ron began uncomfortably. He looked startled when Hermione burst into tears.

"What happened?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Rose..." Harry began gently. "The Ministry found an old record of a contract the other day and informed your parents because it's about you. They dropped the contract off this morning and your dad called me over to see if it was legitimate."

"And?" Rose asked, fear in her voice.

"It's legitimate."

"What does it say?"

"Your dad's ancestors and another family's ancestors made a deal years ago. They promised their distant descendants to each other."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked blankly, then blinked in realization. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not, Rosie." Ginny said quietly. "You're in an arranged marriage."

"With who? And it's Rose." Rose's face was pale for once as she stared at her family.

It was James who answered. "Scorpius Malfoy." He growled.

Rose stared at him incredulously, then looked at the rest of her family. Most of them looked indignant or pitying, except for Albus, who had a huge smirk on his face. Rose caught his eyes and smirked as well, then started laughing along with him. Soon she was gasping for breath, while her family looked on in shock, clearly surprised at her reaction.

When she finally calmed down, she looked at her parents and bit her lip. "Maybe...I haven't been entirely truthful when it comes to Scorpius." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well...Scorpius and I are-" She was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Um...Rosie? Are you here?"

Rose couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Yup. Did you hear the news?"

Scorpius followed her voice and glanced at her family, then grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her without hesitation. She responded immediately, sliding her arms around his neck, and had to will herself to pull away when she heard the sound of a glass breaking. She turned to look at her family but Scorpius took her chin in his hand and turned her face towards hers with a small smile.

"They can wait. I need to ask you something. I know this has already been decided for us, but I love you, Rosie, so much, and I want you to know that I have been trying to gather the courage to ask you this for at least a week. Rosie Weasley..." Scorpius pulled out a velvet box and flipped it open, getting down on one knee. He looked up at her as she gasped, hands over her mouth. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Rose squealed, dropping to her knees and throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, of course I will, Scorpius. I love you so much!"

Scorpius laughed and slid the ring on her finger. She stared at it for a moment, tears shining in her eyes happily. The ring was silver with a large diamond in the center, and emeralds flanking it. It was almost gaudy, but she loved it.

She kissed her 'fiancé' and when she pulled away, glanced at her ring once more. "It's perfect."

"It's a family heirloom." Scorpius told her nervously.

"Good." Rose grinned back, and Scorpius smiled in relief.

"Ahem." Ron cleared his throat. Rose and Scorpius turned to face Rose's family and Rose laughed at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Clearly no one was expecting that." Harry said with a slight grin, and Ginny laughed.

"How long has this been going on?" Ron asked.

"Eight months." Rose replied nervously.

He stared at her for a minute and then looked at Scorpius, staring him down. Rose felt Scorpius stand a little straighter under her father's scrutinizing gaze. Then Ron looked back at Rose and said softly, "Are you happy?"

Rose nodded feverishly, a huge grin on her face.

"Then I'm happy for you." He came around the table and hugged Rose, then held his hand out to Scorpius. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir." Scorpius said formally, shaking hands.

"I know who you are...well, hurt my daughter and I'll hurt you. I guess I'm glad you actually were going out before all of this was uncovered."

"Rose." Hermione said quietly, smiling. "I'm so happy for you. There's just one more catch to this. You have to be married by the end of July."

Rose paled, looked at Scorpius, and then nodded. "Sooner than we would have planned, but we can do it. After all, Grandmum's a whirlwind when it comes to weddings, you are the best organizer I've ever met, and from what I've heard of Scorpius' mum, she's better than anyone when it comes to coordinating colors and fashion." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Guys?!" James exclaimed. "I was gone for a year and this happened? You hated each other! How-?"

"I knew it!" Lily shrieked, cutting her brother off. "Your insults weren't as harsh as they had been in previous years!"

Rose smiled and shrugged; Scorpius chuckled and leaned over to whisper in Rose's ear. "It's not my fault that I wanted to kiss you every time we fought. You didn't let me concentrate."

Rose laughed and hit him in the arm. "James, to answer your question...I don't know how it happened. I don't think we ever really hated each other. Dad and Scorpius' dad both warned us against each other, so we never actually made enemies with the person...more the idea of the person. And then Albus somehow got us talking...and there it went."

"You knew?" James turned on his brother.

Albus laughed. "Of course I knew! I walked in one them! They're my best friends, I had to find out sometime."

"Scorpius...did you tell your parents?" Rose asked.

Scorpius chuckled. "I sort of said I had to see you and then jumped in the fireplace..." He said uneasily. "I wasn't exactly quiet either...so expect them to show up any minute."

"Alright." Ginny said, clapping her hands. "Hermione, Hugo, Lily, and James, we're leaving."

Lily grinned and hugged Rose and Scorpius then skipped out of the house. Hugo and Hermione followed while James stood indignantly.

"Why does Albus get to stay?" He demanded.

"Let's go." Ginny said narrowing her eyes.

James sighed and followed his sister, knowing he couldn't win an argument with his mum. Ginny winked at Rose, then followed them out.

"Why she thought it was a good idea to take Hermione with her, I have no idea." Harry sighed, sinking into a chair. "Do you want to go and tell them or wait for them to show up?"

"Let's-!"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you better have a good reason for leaving so quickly!" Draco Malfoy's voice rang through the house and he and Astoria Malfoy appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

Astoria scanned the room until her eyes landed on Scorpius and, by default, Rose. Her eyes found their hands and the ring on Rose's finger and she beamed, clapping her hands together. It startled Draco, who had been staring at Scorpius. He looked at Astoria, eyes wide, and she grinned at him.

"Draco, he's gone and done what a gentleman would do!" Astoria bounded forward and hugged Rose and Scorpius, the former accepting the hug with shock while Scorpius just looked amused.

"There's actually a little more to the story." Scorpius said when she pulled away. He looked straight at his dad as he spoke. "Don't take it personally that we didn't tell you, because we didn't tell Rose's parents either, but we've been together for eight months."

Draco looked at Scorpius for another moment and then looked at Rose and smirked. "Well, I believe introductions are in order." He turned to the adults in the room. "Ron, Harry, nice to see you. And Albus, of course."

"Malfoy." Ron said curtly.

"Draco," Harry said pleasantly.

Albus grinned at him.

"This is Rose Weasley." Scorpius said. "Rose, my mother and father."

Rose grinned. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to meet you."

Ron choked from his spot on the other side of the table.

"Oh, sweetheart, call me Astoria, please." Astoria replied, shaking her hand with a wide smile.

"I mean no offense when I remark that of course Scorpius would be the one to fall for a Weasley." Draco said, reaching to shake Rose's hand. "May I see the ring?"

Rose beamed and held out her other hand, surprised at Draco's shocked face when he saw it.

He looked at Scorpius, whose face was red. "My mother's ring." he said hoarsely.

Scorpius nodded and Rose admired it again. "Of course." Draco's gaze snapped to hers and she stepped forward, hugging him. "It doesn't matter what your family has done in the past, because I know you've changed...and I love Scorpius, no matter what." She pulled away and smiled at him once more, then turned to Scorpius and grabbed his hand. "What do you say we go to the Burrow and see what old wedding stuff they've got? You too, Albus, obviously."

Scorpius grinned. "Of course."

Albus grinned and got to his feet. "Obviously," he said with a roll of his eyes

"May I come? I'd love to meet your grandparents, Rose." Astoria asked quietly.

"They'd be glad to meet you." Rose smiled. She turned to go, two of the three Malfoy's and one Potter following.

"Rose." She turned to look at Draco. "Thank you."

Beaming, she nodded and then extracted Albus, Astoria and Scorpius from the room, leaving the three men alone.

"Your son is extremely polite." Ron said, breaking the silence. "If it had to be any ex-Death Eater's son, I'm glad it was yours."

Draco looked at him. "Your daughter..." He trailed off, searching for the words to use. "She's got the right idea." He said finally. "The idea we all should have had years ago. No offense, but it must be the Hermione in her."

Harry snorted. "None taken." he answered for Ron, ignoring his friend's disgruntled face. "Well, all I can say is...how did you end up marrying Astoria Greengrass? She's the happiest witch I've seen over the age of seventeen!"

Luckily, Draco didn't take this offensively, as he chuckled. "And it was exactly that fact that drew me to her. I wanted to change and she was the brightest one in the room when I looked around. I still don't know how I managed to get her to fall for me."

"I'm sure we all say the same things to ourselves everyday. I know I do." Harry said. "Have a seat. Let's wait for your wife to get back with our kids...see how much planning Molly manages to get done before lunch."

"And see how long it takes her to plan a celebration party." Ron rolled his eyes, and the trio of fathers sat down.

"So I want to hear it from the fathers of the couple who'll probably be named the couple who's breaking all boundaries." Harry grinned. "Surprised?"

The three men broke into laughter as Ron grabbed a few butterbeers and handed them out.


End file.
